Bang-Bang Boom: A GI Joe fanfic
by Akuma Kawashima
Summary: Lt. Christine Chandler finds herself in trouble with Cobra. Again. She knows that they are planning something big. But what? And when the Joes get involved, will it be more complicated than ever? Will something blossom between her and the silent ninja? Set in Renegades universe. (Moved and revised to the story 'To the bitter end')
1. Info (NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER!)

**HI THERE! IM GLAD YOU DECIDED TO READ MY FIRST STORY! I WANTED TO WRITE A G.I. JOE STORY FIRST BECAUSE I GREW UP WATCHING IT! (DON'T ASK WHY) ANYWAY, SINCE SNAKE EYES CAN'T TALK THESE -* REPRESENT HIM SIGNING. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! REMEMBER TO PROVIDE FEEDBACK PLZ! :)**

* * *

_Lt. Christine "C.C." Chandler: A trigger-happy explosives expert. That's how most people would describe her. Her nickname "C.C." Came from the popular explosive "C4" and because she always caries some around with her all the time. Her personality is, well, a ticking-time bomb. You never know when she will snap at you. She is fiery, stubborn, and head-strong. C.C. tends to think that she can take on the military all on her own. But this petite, dark brown, blue eyed woman is a lot stronger than most people (especially men) think she is. But C.C. does have a calmer side to her. But you only see that on rare occasions. Overall, C.C. is someone you can trust with your life. Even if she is the one putting you in danger._

* * *

**YES I KNOW YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT THIS WAS THE 1ST CHAPTER AND YOU MAY BE DISSAPOINTED. DON'T FRET! THE REAL CHAPTER WILL COME OUT BEFORE YOU CAN SAY "HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOODCHUCK CHUCK IF A WOODCHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD?" (PROBABLY NOT)**


	2. 1: Curious and Curiouser

_"Boring." That's what Christine thought of reading recent communications from Cobra agents. She was more of a "less talk, more action" type of person. But she knows that this may help her find a big break in the case she was working on. Chris or "C.C." is what her comrades called her. Her mind began to wander. She missed her friends and family badly. She has been living in a god-forsaken tent for weeks now. She would go into town, but Cobra's eyes seem to be everywhere ever since she got into trouble. (Meaning ever since she blew up two Cobra manufacturing facilities a few days ago.) So she is lying low 'till things cool down._

_C.C. sighed and returned her focus to the pile of papers in front of her. She knows there's something hidden in these messages. But what is it?! C.C. seriously sucked at the counter-intelligence thing. She wasn't the smartest person on the planet, but she certainly wasn't the stupidest! If only she could contact someone to help her decipher these messages! Finally after another hour of straining, she decided to call it a night. She will try to find more leads tomorrow. _

_Joe's P.O.V-__

_It was a normal night for the Joe's, Duke, Tunnel-Rat, Roadblock, and Ripcord were playing cards in the back of the Coyote, Scarlet had her nose in more information about Cobra, and Snake Eyes was off to who knows where. The radio just so happened to be on when something caught Scarlet's attention. "Guys, come and listen to this." she called. "-we have reason to believe the explosions at the two Cobra facilities are not an accident, but another retaliation from the Renegades." the radio said._

_ Scarlet turned around and faced the grunts. "But we didn't blow up any Cobra facilities recently!" Duke said, confused. Soon after that the ninja came in. "Hey, did you blow up any factories while you were out?" Tunnel-Rat questioned him. Snake eyes turned to Scarlet. *What is he talking about?* he signed. "Just a few days ago, two Cobra manufacturing companies mysteriously went up in flames. The media doesn't think it's an accident; they think it was us." she explained. *But it wasn't.* "Maybe Cobra is trying to frame us, again. Ripcord said. "If that was the case then why go as far as destroying two major facilities. I'm sure Cobra would think of something more clever than that." Duke stated. What the Joe's don't know is that they are about to get the shock of their lives. _


	3. 2: It's a Cliffhanger

**AWESOME! I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! I'M GLAD SOMEONE FINDS MY STORY INTERESTING! :) REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO! IM ALWAYS OPEN TO NEW IDEAS. THANKS AGAIN!**

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep! The sound of C.C. watch alarm woke her up, feeling tired as ever. She only slept for a few precious hours. But now the more she thinks about it, she is actually sleeping less and less. Ah, what the hell? It's probably nothing, she thought. C.C. packed up the rest of her stuff, (which about 90% of it consists of explosives of almost every kind, a few hand guns, ammunition, and a portable sniper gun. The other 10% is clothes, food, and her tent.) and made her way to the nearby city. _

_Denver, CO. Believe it or not, C.C. walked, hitched hiked, and flew from Washington all the way to Colorado. Here was one of Cobra's major weapons factories. Hopefully there will be more information about what "big thing" they're planning. Now what C.C. did next may not have been the smartest thing in the world, but it was effective. She threw a flash grenade (look it up if you don't know what it is) at the guards in the front and ran in the building. As if on cue, the alarm sounded and Cobra soldiers flooded in. Yeah, this wasn't my most brilliant plan ever, she thought. The guards surrounded her, ready to fire. "Hey, can't we talk this out?" C.C. asked. But they didn't lower their weapons. "I guess not." she mumbled. Suddenly, someone dropped from the roof and sliced up all the soldiers around her._

_Snake eyes P.O.V_

_Well after last night's discovery, the Joe's decided to investigate the mysterious Cobra bombings themselves. The only Cobra owned factory in Colorado was right here in Denver. And of course they make Snake eyes go in there and check it out. From the glass ceiling above, he saw a woman surrounded by Cobra soldiers. She might know something, he thought. So he decided to help her. "A ninja?" the woman said, "Well you don't see that everyday. But anyway, thanks." He nodded to her, but unlike others the woman didn't ran out but headed deeper into the building._

_Curious about what she was planning to do, he followed her. As the ninja walked behind her, the woman continuously looked behind herself to see him still following her. Finally, the woman turned around. "Why are you following me?" she asked. Snake eyes remained silent. (like he usually does.) "Hello? Why are you following me?" she repeated herself. Snake eyes was reluctant to respond to her because he didn't know if she understood sign language. *What are you going to do?* "That's none of your business." she said. *So you do understand me.* "Obviously." The woman responded, "Why don't you just talk? Unless you can't." *Obviously.* She smirked at him. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have places to go, people to see, and stuff to blow up." She took out a time-bomb and placed it up against a weight-bearing wall. "You have about two minutes to get your ass out the building before it goes boom. See ya later." She quickly ran out the building with Snake eyes right behind her._

**_BOOM!_**

_To be continued…_


	4. 3: Questions Answered

_Joe's P.O.V._

_A few minutes away, the rest of the Joe's anxiously waited for the return of Snake eyes when suddenly... **BOOM! **The ground literally shook. "What the hell was that?!" Tunnel-Rat yelled. "It sounded like a bomb!" Duke yelled back. They quickly drove toward the direction of the blast. When they arrived, they did see Snake eyes. And a woman. "Friends of yours?" the woman asked. The ninja nodded. "Snake eyes what happened!" Scarlet asked while looking at the flaming building. "Well I blew up that building, if you haven't noticed." the woman said. "And you are?" Duke asked. "Leaving because reinforcements are here." she responded. "Yo, she's right! A bunch of trucks are coming up the hill!" Ripcord said. "Oh great!" Tunnel-Rat said sarcastically. The woman sighed and reached into her backpack. "These guys just don't quit, do they?" she said while pulling out a grenade. "Grenade!" yelled one of the soldiers. The blast was strong enough to tip over the first few trucks. "You mind if I hitch a ride with you guys?" the woman asked. "Hurry and get in!" Roadblock yelled from the driver's seat._

_After a few miles down the road the Coyote stopped. "This is my stop!" the woman said. "Hold on. You need to explain some things first." Scarlet said. "Like what?" the woman questioned. "First of all, who the hell are you and what are you doing destroying Cobra owned buildings?" Scarlet asked. "I don't think that's any of your business!" the woman exclaimed. "Look, we just saved you're ass so you owe us that much!" Scarlet retaliated. "I don't owe you a damn thing!" the woman yelled back. "Whoa! Calm down! The both of you! Red, just drop it!" Tunnel-Rat interrupted. The woman grabbed her bag and got out of the truck. Duke quickly got out of the Coyote to stop the woman. "Wait. Scarlet is right. You can at least tell us your name." Duke said. The woman sighed and reluctantly told them who she is. "I'm Lieutenant Christine Chandler from the first-class bomb division." she said while saluting. "You're from the army?" Roadblock asked. She turned around. "Special ops." Christine corrected, "I was on a solo mission. I got into a snag until your ninja friend helped me out. Can I go now?" Duke nodded and got out of her way. _

_Before she could leave, she was stopped by Snake eyes. "What? I told you everything already!" Christine said. *If you are an enemy of Cobra then why not join us?* "Look, I don't know what business you have with them, but I'm trying to figure out something totally different." she said. *The enemy of our enemy could be our friend.* Christine sighed. She knows he's right. Plus they could help her with her research. "Fine." she mumbled. "What?! Snake eyes we know nothing about her! How do we know we can trust her?" Scarlet protested. *In the beginning, the guys didn't trust me at first. But that changed.* "But that's-" *Scarlet, we should give her a chance.* After a moment, Scarlet finally nodded in agreement. It seems the Joe's have a new ally. And possibly a new problem. _

* * *

**OOOOOOH! SCARLET AND C.C. ARE HAVING SOME SERIOUS TENSION THERE! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THINGS START TO GET PERSONAL. WILL THERE BE A LOVE TRIANGLE? WHAT ABOUT A LOVE SQUARE? (LOL TRY AND GUESS WHAT THAT IS) REMEMBER TO COMMENT! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! :)**


	5. 4: Chemistry Lesson

_Night has already fallen when the Joe's and their new partner, C.C. were on their way out of town in the Coyote. Everyone except for Roadblock, who was driving, and Snake eyes, who was on his motorcycle, was looking at new Cobra Intel that C.C. provided them. C.C. groaned because she was forced to read over the same papers over and over again. "Hey Chris, are you sure this has any important info in these documents? Majority of them are just Cobra's shipping histories." Tunnel-Rat asked. "There has to be some kind of connection. Keep looking." C.C. said. "T-Rat may be right. All I keep seeing is some kind of shipment of something called Acetone." Ripcord said. C.C's head shot up. "Acetone, are you sure?" she asked. "Yep." Ripcord confirmed. She looked at her paper, then Tunnel-Rat's, then Scarlet's, and finally Duke's. "We have our connection!" C.C. said in triumph. "But what does that mean?" Scarlet questioned. "First of all, what is Acetone, anyways?" Duke asked. "Well from a medical point of view, Acetone is a chemical mostly found in your blood and….. ahem…urine." Tunnel-Rat explained. "Ok, I did not need to know that." C.C. said. "Also it's in a lot of foods and medication as well as cosmetics, like nail polish remover." he continued. "Unless Cobra is getting a make over, why do they need all of this Acetone?" Duke asked. "Well in large quantities, Acetone is highly combustible." C.C. explained. "Wait, so we are practically walking torches?" Ripcord asked. "No, we have very little of Acetone in our bodies. No one's going to be exploding anytime soon." Tunnel-Rat assured. "I beg to differ." C.C. murmured. "What do you mean?" Scarlet asked. "I mean that with that much Acetone, you can make a pretty big blast." C.C. said. "How big are we talking about?" Duke questioned, fearful about the answer. "With that much, I'd say the blast would have as much energy as an atomic bomb." C.C. implied._

* * *

**YEAH I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I WAS IN A RUSH TODAY. SORRY.**


	6. 5: Mexico!

_Everyone was speechless. "Oh. My. God. They're building a bomb." Scarlet said. "What are we going to do?" Tunnel-Rat asked. "We have to stop them, that's what!" C.C. exclaimed. "Yeah, but we don't even know where they're keeping the bomb." Duke said. C.C. sighed. "Ripcord, where was the Acetone ship to?" she asked. He shuffled through the piles of paper. "Some factory in Brazil." He responded. "Then off to Brazil." C.C. said casually. "Hold on. We can just leave the country. The government will be watching." Scarlet said. "Then we can travel by boat." C.C. suggested. "Hell no! I'm not going through that again!" Tunnel-Rat yelled. "O-k, then we'll fly." "We can't. All public and private airports require I.D." Duke said. C.C. gave a smirk. "Not in Mexico they don't. Plus I know someone who could fly us." Everyone looked at each other. "Mexico it is." Scarlet said._

_A few days later in Mexico City_

_The Joe's drove to an open field to see a small airplane. "Yep, this is it." C.C. said. "It looks like a piece of junk!" Tunnel-Rat exclaimed. "I wouldn't call it 'a piece of junk' in front of his face if I were you." C.C. warned, "Come on." They got out of the Coyote and walked around. "There's no one here." Duke said. Suddenly, a gun went off. Everyone ducked. "Oh yeah, he's here." C.C. said. _"¿Que va allí?" (Who goes there?) _a man said. "What did he say?" Scarlet asked. C.C. sighed. "Just wait here." she said. C.C. stood up and walked toward the man. "Calmate, Carlos. ' S me, C.C." (Calm down, Carlos. It's me, C.C.) The man lowered the gun. "Ah, C.C. No le hice recognize!" (Ah, C.C. I didn't recognize you!) the man exclaimed. "Ok guys you can come out now." C.C. said, "Joes, this is Carlos. Carlos éste es Joes." (Carlos these are the Joes.) He nodded. "Necesitamos un viaje a Brazil en su avión." (We need a ride to Brazil, it's urgent.) C.C. explained. "¡Por supuesto, algo para usted! Pero no seré capaz de encajar su camión." (Of course, anything for you! But no vehicles are allowed.) Carlos said. "He said that he'll take us, but the truck can't come." C.C. translated. "What!? Aw come on, isn't there another way?" Roadblock asked. "Dude, it's just a truck." Tunnel-Rat said. "That's what you think, but she's more than that!" Roadblock said. "Roadblock, do you want to put the Coyote before the fate of the world?" C.C. asked. "No." he mumbled. Snake eyes put his hand on Roadblock's shoulder and pointed to the plane. "Fine, let's go." Roadblock said. C.C. nodded. "Estamos listos." (We're ready.) she said. And off they were._

* * *

**YEAH, PART OF IT IS IN SPANISH SO I'D UNDERSTAND IF YOU COULDN'T READ IT. BUT COME ON THEY'RE IN MEXICO! IN MEXICO, THEY SPEAK SPANISH! :)**


	7. 6: Too Personal

**HI PEOPLE! I GOT SOME BAD NEWS. IM CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF MOVING OUT OF TOWN, SO THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. BUT DON'T WORRY, AS SOON AS I GET INTERNET AGAIN I'LL UPDATE! ENJOY!**

* * *

_The plane was well... a bit cramped. "Worst. Trip. Ever." Tunnel-Rat mumbled.  
"Stop complaining, you big sissy." C.C. said.  
"This isn't a vacation. We are going to Brazil to stop a nuclear bomb." Duke reminded him.  
A silence passed through. "Well, we should prepare for whatever is to come when we arrive." Scarlet said, breaking the silence.  
"How are we going to do that? We don't even know what's going to happen when if we land." C.C. asked.  
"What do you mean 'if'?" Tunnel-Rat asked, nervously.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean 'when we land.'" C.C. said, sarcastically.  
"Tenemos un problema C.C." (C.C we have a problem.) Carlos said from the cock pit.  
"¿Qué es?" (What is it?) C.C. asked. "Mirar por la ventana." (Look out the window.)  
C.C. looked and saw two other airplanes. Both with Cobra symbols. "Damn it. That's not good." she mumbled.  
"What is it?" Scarlet asked, moving next to her. Everyone crowded by the window.  
"This day just keeps getting better and better." Tunnel-Rat said.  
C.C. made her way to the back of the plane and dug through some boxes. "What are you looking for?" Duke asked.  
She threw a backpack at him. "We need to jump." she said while handing more parachutes to the rest of the Joes. "WHAT?! I am not jumping out of the plane!" Tunnel-Rat yelled.  
"It's easy, T-Rat. All you have to do is fall and pull your shoot." Ripcord said.  
"But isn't there another way?" Tunnel-Rat desperately asked.  
"If you stay on the plane then you're screwed!" C.C. said, opening the plane's door. "Don't worry, you can ride with me." Roadblock said while picking him up. He groaned. "OK, let's go, go, go!" Ripcord yelled. One by one the Joes jumped out of the plane. _

_Once on the ground, Tunnel-Rat snapped. "Let's never, ever, EVER, do that again!" Tunnel-Rat yelled.  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Ripcord said. "At least it can't get any worse." Tunnel-Rat rat sighed.  
Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared in the sky and rain started to pour.  
C.C. punches him in the arm. "Ow! What did I do?" he asked.  
"Hey, that's enough. We need to get dry." Duke said while picking up the cloth from the parachutes.  
They used the fabric to make some sort of canopy over the trees. "Where are we anyways?" Scarlet asked.  
"The Amazon Jungle." C.C. said, casually. "How do you know?" C.C. waved something around. "A GPS, duh." she said. "Well is there any nearby towns around here?" Roadblock asked. "Nope, nothing for miles."  
"So we're stuck here 'till morning?" Tunnel-Rat asked. "Pretty much." C.C. said, "So might as well get comfortable."  
After awhile the rain ceased to a slight drizzle and they managed to create a fire. With the heat of the fire infront, the rythmic patter of rain behind, and from exaustion, the Joes drifted to sleep.  
All except C.C. of course. She still is having trouble sleeping, even though she desprertly needs it.  
No matter what she did, she couldn't get to sleep. Stupid insomnia, she thought.  
She played with the braclet on her wrist and smiled. Little did she know someone was quietly moving towards her.  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. "What the hell, Snake eyes!? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Couldn't you have warned me first?" she whispered.  
*What's the point of being a ninja if you can't sneak up on someone* She sighed. "Point taken." He sat next to her.  
She started figiting with her braclet again. *What's that?* "Oh, this? It's a charm braclet."  
She pulled up her sleeve a bit so he could get a better look at it. "My sister made it for me when I was younger."  
Her face suddenly saddened. "And before 'it' happened."  
C.C. glanced up at him and noticed he was staring intently at her. Quickly, she regain composer. "Well, good night!"  
She turned away from him and layed down.  
C. with personal. Working with the Joes is buisness. They have a common goal. But when the goal is compleated then they go their separate ways. So secrets about her life are personal and should never be mentioned.  
But how did she let herself get too personal?_

* * *

**P.S. WHO'S FRICKING EXCITED ABOUT G.I. JOE RETALIATION?! I KNOW I AM! :D**


	8. 7: Captured

**HI I'M BACK! WHILE I WAS GONE I GOT A LOT OF PEOPLE TELLING ME ABOUT MY MISTAKES. (GRAMMAR, SPELLING, INCORRECT PLACEMENT OF WORDS, ETC.) JUST SO YOU KNOW, I SERIOUSLY DON'T TAKE ANY OF THAT OFFENSIVE. PLEASE KEEP TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO; IT'S MY FIRST TIME DOING ANYTHING LIKE THIS! SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF THE STORY SUCKS. I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER! :D**

* * *

_Blood. So much blood. And it was everywhere. She was covered in it. The blood. Who's blood was it? There was someone on the ground. It was a girl. She just laid there. The body was stained red. Slowly C.C. walked over to the girl. _

_"Catherine!" she yelled. __She held the limp girl in her arms. Tears start to slide down her cheeks._

_ "W-Who did this to you?!"_

_ "You did, Christine." a voice said. Her head snapped up. _

_"Who's there?" she called out. C.C. looked around, but saw no one. _

_The voice started to laugh. "You silly girl! You killed her! It's all your fault, Christine!" the voice spat. _

_"N-No. I couldn't have. I-I didn't! You're lying! I would never hurt my sister!" C.C. looked down, but the body was gone._

_ Startled, she quickly stood up and voice laughed again. _

_"You killed her. Now you have to pay the price!" The ground began to crumble underneath her. C.C. staggered back, away from the hole that just tried to swallow her. _

_She ran. She didn't care where to. She just ran. But the hole began to enlarge and crossed her path. So there she was; hanging on the ledge for dear life. _

_C.C. was too weak to lift herself up. She lifted her head to see an image standing over the ledge. _

_"C-Catherine?" The image cleared to show the girl. __"Catherine! P-Please help me!" she pleaded._

_ The girl bent down and looked at C.C. "Cat? W-What's-" The girl smiled wickedly. When she spoke her voice was distorted._

_ "Hell is where you came from. And Hell is where you'll go!" Then swiftly, the girl pushed her off. Before she was engulfed in flames, the last thing C.C. saw was the wicked smile on the girl's face..._

_C.C. woke up, breathing heavily. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her heart was beating uncontrollably._

_ "Shit! Not again." she whispered._

_ She knew better than to let herself fall asleep. The dreams, they're getting worse. Not to mention more realistic; more in a way 'painful.'_

_ After calming herself down, she looked around and noticed that Snake eyes was gone. Probably trying to find some sort of civilization, she thought._

_ She glanced down at her watch. 6:15, she only slept for an hour but never the less, time to get moving._

_ She tried to wake up the rest of the Joes, but none of them awoke. "Do I have to do everything myself?" she mumbled while digging through her backpack. C.C. gave a mischievous grin and pulled out an air horn. You can probably guess what happens next. _

_The Joes practically jumped up at the sound. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you, C.C.?!" Tunnel-Rat asked, still disoriented from sleep._

_ "Oh I'm sorry," C.C. said half-heartedly, "did I wake you? Well since you are already awake, we should start moving."_

_ " Circumstances aside, she has a point. The faster we can get out of this jungle, the faster we can stop that bomb." Duke said. Everyone nodded in agreement._

_ "Hey, anyone noticed where Snake went?" Roadblock asked._

_ All heads turned to Scarlet. "What?" she questioned. "Well, it's just that since he's like you're boyfriend and what-not, that you might know where he is." Tunnel-Rat said, casually._

_ In annoyance, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay for the last freaking time, he's not my boyfriend! We just worked together! Why can't you get that through your head?!" she snapped._

_ "Whoa calm down, Red! It was just a joke!" Tunnel-Rat said, defensively. " Well next time try to actually think about what you're saying before you say it."_

_ "You know, maybe you should just lighten up a little." C.C. suggested._

_ "Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean?" Scarlet asked._

_ C.C. rolled her eyes. "What do you think I mean? You are the most up tight person I've ever met!"_

_ "Uh-oh. This can't be good." Ripcord muttered to the others. _

_"It's like you're PMS-ING 24/7!" C.C. continued._

_ "Well, at least I'm not irresponsible and reckless like you!" Scarlet shouted back._

_ C.C. smirked at her comment. "I only have three words left to say to you. Kiss. My. Ass." she said._

_ That was the last straw for Scarlet. In a fit of anger, she tackled C.C. to the ground._

_ "Get off me, you crazy bitch!" C.C. yelled. They punched, scratched, and clawed at each other. _

_The grunts just watched helplessly as they fought. "Don't you think we should break them up?" Duke asked._

_ "Unless you want to lose your hand I'd rather leave them be." Tunnel-Rat responded._

_ Scarlet, with the upper hand, managed to pin C.C. on the floor; twisting her arm. "Submit!" she commanded._

_ "No!" Scarlet further twisted C.C. arm. She shouted in pain._

_ "Submit!" Scarlet repeated. "Make me!" But before she could react, Scarlet was pulled off C.C. by Snake eyes._

_ The girls were both bruised, battered, and breathing heavily. __With tensions settled, Tunnel-Rat mended C.C.'s wounds and Scarlet and Snake eyes went off to 'talk'. _

_"Damn C.C., she really did a number on you." Tunnel-Rat muttered._

_ "Shut up." she carelessly said._

_ He ignored her and went on.__"Usually, when we tease Red about that stuff she just shrugs it off, but it's not like her to lose her cool like that."_

_ "Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much?" she asked. "Yep. Everyday, all the time." C.C rolled her eyes._

_"Ok, all done. I'd be careful though. Your arm will be real sore for a while so I wouldn't move it too much."_

_ She stood up. "I think I'll be fine. Thanks." _

_Suddenly, the ground rumbled._

_ "What was that?" Duke asked._

_ "Probably my stomach. I'm starving." Roadblock said. _

_"I seriously doubt it." Scarlet said, walking towards them._

_ The ground rumbled again._

_ "There it is again." Ripcord said. _

_"Shhhhhh. Do you hear that? It sounds like voices." C.C. whispered._

_ Everyone was silent._

_ C.C picked up her bag and went toward the sound of the voices. "Come on." she said quietly._

_ The Joes followed her to a cliff edge. Below was a clearing with a large building._

_ " A Cobra facility! But why is it so far away from civilization?" Duke questioned._

_ "Let's find out." C.C. said anxiously._

_She started to make her way down the hill but was stopped by Snake eyes._

_ "What?"_

_ *You can't go in like that*_

_ "Like what?" she said, trying to sound coy._

_ He grabbed her arm and she winced in pain. "Ow!"_

_ *Like that*_

_ "But I'm fine!" she protested._

_ "The ninja's right, C.C. If you go in there guns a blazing you could injure your arm even more." Tunnel-Rat said._

_ She sighed. "Oh for goodness sake, fine I'll stay!" she exclaimed. _

_He nodded and the Joes treaded toward the building. C.C. leaned against a tree, still disappointed that she didn't get to go. Then she noticed one by one, soldiers started to form a circle around the Joes. She finally realized it was a trap. But it was too late to warn them. They were captured. Now what is going to do?_


	9. AN: Good and Bad News sorry!

**UMMMM SO I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT AND ALL BUT TO BE HONEST I REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. SO HERE'S THE BAD NEWS I AM! BUT HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS I ACTUALLY AM KINDA RESTARTING BANG-BANG BOOM. FOR ONE, I THINK THE STORY REALLY SUCKED AND HAD A LACK OF DETAIL AND POOR CHOICE OF WORDING (SO MY FRIEND WHO LOOKED OVER IT SAYS) BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO DISCONTINUE IT CAUSE I LOVE G.I. JOE! SO MY FRIEND TOLD ME I SHOULD JUST MAKE A NEW ONE AND THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING! THE CHANGE WON'T BE A COMPLETE 180 BUT I'M CHANGING THE PLOT, GETTING RID OF RIPCORD (SORRY RIPCORD FANS!) AND TWEAKING EVERYONE'S PERSONALITY JUST A TAD BUT NOT SO MUCH THAT THEY'RE OOC THOUGH. SO UM YEAH THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


End file.
